botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Eagle Warriors
Damned above all other Legions, the history of the Eagle Warriors is a dark chapter among the famed Legiones Astartes. Blood and sacrifice are the twin desires of the XIIIth, as they throw costly armoured assaults at their enemies. These first assaults are merely a distraction as they reduce defenses before the final blow is struck in the form of a rapid strike of jetbikes, fast vehicles, and beasts of war. Military efficiency is no virtue to the Eagle Warriors, who do everything they can to sate the bloodlust of their Primarch. Alexos was a Primarch marked by rumours as a failed son of the Emperor before he would enact the Serpent Lodges, supposed places of warrior equality but tainted with whispers of grisly rituals. On the Day of Revelation, the Eagle Warriors' would reveal the full extent of their inhumanity to the galaxy. Origins and History 'The Founding' The earliest known records of the XIIIth Legion date back to the days of the Unification Wars in Kentral Amerik. A region of radioactive jungle, the inhabitants of this region had put up a highly effective defense against the forces of unity when they had attempted to conquer it, hitting them with repeated hit and run assaults and then fading away into the irradiated jungles before a significant Imperial response could be mobilised. While they were eventually conquered, the Emperor had been impressed with this tenacity and ingenuity in war, so the he drew the first recruits of the XIIIth Legion from the region. As so often, time would prove the Emperor wise in his decision to recruit these tribesmen. The early astartes of the XIIIth Legion proved well suited to the lightning strikes that they had utilized against the forces of unity, being both quick on their feet and well disposed toward racing across plains atop a jetbike. While worse suited to being part of the main battle line, the XIIIth were frequently used in the late unification wars as a flanking force, moving around and launching lightning strikes on enemy flanks and rear as other forces held the enemy in place. Many times, it was a charge to the enemies rear by the XIIIth that decided the fighting in favour of the forces of unity. It was in this way that they earned their name, for when one enemy commander asked the Emperor, "Who are these eagles who descend upon me?" (Referring to the XIIIth Legion who were charging his rear) the Emperor replied, "They are my Eagle Warriors and they come for all of you." It was following the battle of Razkev that the newly named Eagle Warriors received their greatest accolade and honour however. At the battle of Razkev, the massed regiments of Imperial Prussan foot and the IIIrd Legion had clashed with the berserk hordes of the tyrant Kalaggan. The fighting lasted three days and three nights before it was finally decided by a final charge by the XIIIth who, freshly arrived upon the field, crashed into the flanks and rear of Kalaggan's massive horde and breaking the back of the Emperor's greatest foe even as the Blood Wolves claimed his head. Following this victory, the Emperor declared that the XIIIth would henceforth have the right to bear his personal symbol, the aquila upon their standards and their armour, an enormous honour and not one dispensed lightly, for the Eagle Warriors were the only legion to receive such an honour. From that day on, the XIIIth swore to never falter in their duty and to carry the Aquila to the darkest corners of the galaxy in the newly declared Great Crusade. 'Alexos Travier' Decades before the Emperor first came to Mexicatii, a small metal pod slammed down amidst its mountains. From this pod emerged a young child. However, this was no ordinary child but a primarch, one of the Emperor's twenty sons who had been scattered across across the galaxy. This particular primarch would come to be known as Alexos Travier, primarch of the XIIIth Legion, the Eagle Warriors. Located on the fringes of what has become the Imperium, Mexicatii is a world which is dangerous and inhospitable, even for a young primarch. Covered in steaming jungles broken up by the odd mountain range, Mexicatii is a world which is around twice as large as Terra and whose terrain resembles that of Terra during the time the Magos Biologis refer to a the Kretasik period. However, human life had endured on the world and was centred around the 13 temples of the Aztekis gods. It was in the largest of these temples, the temple of Huitzilopochtli, the most powerful of the Aztekis gods, the god who embodied every aspect of human life and created the world, that the young primarch sought refuge. Taken in, named and raised by the priests , this was where Alexos (whose reap name has never been discovered by any save perhaps the Emperor) was raised. However, in time Alexos proved to be a priest of such enormous skill and knowledge. Using his knowledge of the sacred texts and his observation of the passage of the sun and stars, Alexos perfected the Mexicatan calendar to fit the passage of a Mexicatan year, dividing it into cycles of 13 days, and he also predicted the passage of a burning comet across the skies of Mexicatii, a sure sign of Huitzilopochtli's favour, all in a matter of weeks. Observing all this, Sagitarii, the High Priest of Huitzilopochtli and the closest thing to a father Alexos had in these formative years, declared that Alexos was no ordinary priest but a son of the Gods, sent by them to rule Mexicatii and spread their faith across the stars. As all other temples and High Priests are subservient to that of Huitzilopochtli, this was quickly accepted across Mexicatii and Alexos was crowned emperor of all Huitzilopochtli's subjects. As emperor, Alexos raised the inhabitants of Mexicatii from out of the darkness they had fallen into since the beginning of old night. He created 13 cities, each centred around one of the old temples, each protected by high walls and fed from enormous terraced farms. With protection and a constant source of food, the people of Mexicatii grew wealthy on gems and gold extracted from Mexicatii's earth and education and philosophy flourished in ways unseen for centuries. At the head of all this was Alexos, guiding his people according to the God's wishes(meaning that, while never questioned, he could be a volatile and unreliable ruler when making decisions). Even Sagitarii's death and funeral did little to effect this stability(although it was later discovered that he had left a part of his soul knitted to that of Alexos). However, all this changed when the stranger arrived. The stranger arrived shortly after the festival of Kupayotl, God of Death, during which nearly ten million Mexicatan were sacrificed to the Gods, the amount of death sending pyschic shock waves rippling across the warp in all directions. When he arrived, the stranger arrived as if he were a god given form, glowing with golden light and in the company of similarly gold-armoured warriors. Declaring that the stranger was the Gods given form, Alexos held an enormous festival in celebration of his arrival. However, the stranger bluntly declared that this galaxy had no gods and he and Alexos vanished as the golden armoured warriors who accompanied him sacked the temples of the gods, slaughtering their priests and destroying their effigies, for this had been no ordinary stranger but the Emperor of Mankind. The Emperor had teleported Alexos aboard his flagship and there, he demanded that his son give up his worship of false gods and embrace the empirical clarity of the Imperial Truth. However, Alexos refused and so began his torture, as the Emperor began to use force to make his son abandon his false gods. While this seemed to succeed, it left Alexos a broken man, unable to lead a legion. While his sense of superiority, left over by his time as emperor, remained, little was left of the old Alexos, not even his name, as the Emperor declared that his son had decided to abandon both his false gods and all traces of his time as one of their priests and so had taken a new name: Alexos Travier. 'The Enlightenment' While the XIIIth Legion had been united with their primarch, his arrival did nothing to improve morale amongst the Eagle Warriors, in fact quite the opposite. Within weeks, it became clear to them that, far from being a warriors of legend or a great general, their primarch was a broken man, little more than a figurehead. However, for a time, a spirit of optimism prevailed. Surely, if the Eagle Warriors broke themselves over the anvil of religion as their primarch had been broken, they could find some form of understanding for the man they were told was their father. So it was that the Eagle Warriors began to adorn their armour with symbols of their new homeworld's faith and to conduct intense study of it. They even set up the 13 lodges, with each one being devoted to different facet of warfare as their primarch's religion had been divided into 13 aspects. However, while the Terrans stayed optimistic, the new recruits from Mexicatii were as broken as their primarch. The Emperor's arrival had broken the power of Mexicatii's priesthood's, broken their faith and obliterated the one element which had bound the Mexicatan together. They were demoralized and their once proud culture now had to live in a secret world of objects that could be easily disguised or hidden, a small gold pendant here, a Mexicatan glyph signifying one of the gods there. These items were symbols, symbols of the religion and Mexicatan pride that had been so badly broken by the Imperium's arrival on Mexicatii. While none knew it at the time, it was this sense of wounded pride that led the Eagle Warriors down the path to corruption and betrayal. As the years passed, the sense of optimism that had presided within the Eagle Warriors faded, as it became clear that their primarch was definitely shattered, reduced to but a shadow of what he had once been. They were the legion of a broken man, the only primarch to have failed the Emperor and therefore, they too must be in some way flawed. It was this which sparked the XIIIth's dabbling with gene-tech, the desperate need to find their flaw, however well hidden it was, and eliminate it. However, within the first few years of experimenting with gene seed, the Eagle Warriors decided that to just correct their gene seed in the laboratory was not enough. In order to find the true flaw, they must fight in the harshest war zones they could find, truly test their limits and so find their defect, for it would surely reveal itself in battle. So the Eagle Warriors entered into a self imposed exile, fighting on the fringes of the galaxy and in the harshest warzones and seeking to adapt their bodies accordingly. However, these years would change the Eagle Warriors profoundly. As casualties mounted and their efforts went unacknowledged by all others, bitterness within the legion grew, particularly amongst the Mexicatan. First the Emperor had broken the soul of their world and now, now that they had sacrificed thousands of brothers on the alter of his Great Crusade, he chose to ignore them, letting other, less worthy legions take the credit for victories won with the blood of Eagle Warriors. With the new recruits from Mexicatii now being murderers and rapists, thieves and gangers, the strongest of the individuals who now inhabited the heavily industrialized world, this anger only grew, coming to dominate the legion's mindset. Where before, amongst Mexicatii's noble warriors, who had constituted the legion's first Mexicatan recruits, it had been seen as a righteous test of strength, now it was merely a place to glory in your power and the slaughter you could wreak. By the time the Eagle Warriors returned from the brutal wars on the fringes of the galaxy, they were a changed force on the battlefield. While they still utilized their traditional hit and run assaults, they now sought to inflict as much pain and suffering as possible with every strike, seeming to thrive on the pain of their foes. The oldest warriors of the XIIIth, those who had marched with the legion since the Unification Wars, saw how far they had fallen from the legion they had been in the early days of the Great Crusade. Their quest to purify their legion had done nothing but turn its heart black with hatred and bitterness. Yet, the rot was now a part of the legion as much as its gene seed. Still, they longed for something that would give their legion new purpose, remove the rot from its core and return their legion to its former glory. However, in their search for purity and perfection, they had committed many crimes, acts of such unspeakable brutality that they had to be called to count for them. So it was that they were confronted by Hectarion and his Crimson Lions on the world of Monarchia. The Mycenor had arrived to confront his wayward brother and his legion over their crimes and to escort him to Terra for a trial, overseen by the Emperor himself. However, this lit the flames of anger and hatred that had been burning within the Eagle Warriors. They had lost countless brothers fighting for the Emperor, brought hundreds of worlds into compliance and now he told them their primarch must stand trial? Angered by this slight on their honour and their primarch's, the Eagle Warriors charged, engaging the Crimson Lions in a battle that would last until dawn the next day when they withdrew, their primarch bleeding from dozens of wounds and the ceramite armoured bodies of Eagle Warriors and Crimson Lions alike littered across the battlefield. When the dawn's light shone upon the carnage and the Eagle Warriors realised the depths to which they had sunk, they fled, fled to the darkest corner of the galaxy, far away from prying eyes: the Ghoul Stars. Here, the legion finally realised that far from eliminating their flaws, they had become the flaw, their quest for perfection turning them into the most flawed and imperfect monsters imaginable. The legion began to splinter under the weight of this knowledge, starting to fragment into dozens of separate warbands as its commanders argued over their course of action. Some wished to commit the entire legion to one last action, a battle to wash out the blood of their brother Astartes in the blood of their enemies. Others wanted to abandon their primarch, who had entered into seclusion since his duel with his brother, and forge their own destiny amongst the stars, seek perfection in some other galaxy and never return until they had found it, no matter how long it took. However, none could take firm control of the legion and it gradually began to rip itself to pieces. It was then, as the Eagle Warriors verged on internal civil war, that Alexos Travier emerged from his seclusion. While for years he had seemed dead, lifeless and broken, the 13 days he had spent in seclusion seemed to have repaired him. He now addressed his legion for the first time, telling them that he had been aimless and purposeless for years but that he had now discovered what his and his legion's place in the universe was to be, what it had always been intended to be. His sons, repentant and grief stricken, immediately rallied around him, for he now offered them an end to their years of ceaseless wondering and the purpose they had lacked for decades. Under their primarch's guidance, the Eagle Warriors now slaughtered their way through entire systems of the Ghoul Stars until they finally reached the world of Krikta. It was here that it happened. None know quite what occurred on Krikta but what we do know is the effect it had on the Eagle Warriors. They carved a bloody trail across the galaxy and endured much pain and hardship to arrive at the world and once there, they found the true reason for the Emperor's brutal shattering of their homeworld's religion. 'Sacred Purpose' Alexos knew that if the Eagle Warriors were to seek out the truth, they would have to do so in the utmost secrecy. To this end, the majority of the Legion would remain in plain view, ignorant of their Primarch's goal, while smaller fleets would run far ahead of the main Crusade. Ostensibly operating in a similar capacity to the outrider elements of the Void Eagles and Crimson Lions, their true purpose was to investigate any Warp-tainted planets they encountered, and catalogue all the information they could find on the empyrean. These goals demanded several things from the outrider fleets. The first was that they must be largely self-sustaining, necessitating large numbers of Apothecaries as well as the participation of numerous Magi, who were drawn largely from Cognis. Foremost among the Apothecaries was Ixtlatl, a longtime advocate for gene-augmentation and cloning. Now he had an opportunity to test his esoteric hypothesis. Furthermore, as time went on they began to expand. Small human colonies were harvested for recruits and serfs; Alexos' orders made it clear that all other priorities were subordinate to the viability of the fleets. Their numbers would be swelled further on those occasions when, for appearance's sake or out of necessity, they would call upon a detachment from the main Legion forces. These also served as opportunities to impart their discoveries to Alexos or his closest lieutenants. Those who had not been with him on Anesidora were excluded, for fear that they would not readily join in with his new quest. Thus, as the outrider fleets grew in manpower and vessels as they appropriated vessels salvaged from the void or taken by force, they became in effect a second Legion vying to become the only true sons of Alexos. 'The Chosen Warriors' When the Eagle Warriors returned to the front lines of the Great Crusade, they were once again a changed force. Given new sense of purpose and finally led by their primarch in person, they threw themselves back into the fires of war without regret or remorse, bringing worlds into compliance at a record pace, unmatched by any legion save the Warmaster's own and the Lightning Bearers. However, this new found ardour was merely a façade to hide what the Eagle Warriors true intentions were. Out on the fringes of the Imperium, far away from prying eyes they were able to test their gene seed and improve upon their physical bodies in ways no other legion had done before, re making themselves in the image of the gods they now worshipped. It was in these years, as the Eagle Warriors blazed their bloody trail across the galaxy, that the first of the Ecathl were created. The Ecathl were the first of the Eagle Warriors to give themselves over completely to their primarch's vision of a legion remade to rise above all others and be true servants of the gods. While on the outside, each of these astartes was no different to their brothers, their capabilities were far in excess of those possessed by ordinary astartes. Inside them, these astartes contained Poseko's greatest successes, organs which took the basic blueprint provided by the Qarith organs and adapted them to the human frame. As such, the Ecathl were frequently far stronger than their brethren or able to unleash a horrifying screech which tore through all in its path, although their sanity had often suffered as a result of these implants. However, there was never a shortage of recruits to join the Ecathl, as the Eagle Warriors now saw them as the epitome of all they had striven to accomplish since their primarch's discovery: perfection. With these "perfect" warriors marching in the vanguard, the Eagle Warriors conquered hundreds of worlds in these years, bringing billions of subjects under the Emperor's rule. Because of this, few were interested in how they accomplished it and they were left to their own devices by and large. Drawing new recruits from the conquered worlds and accepting ever more neophytes from Mexicatii, the expansion of the XIIIth Legion in these years was enormous, with the number of astartes that Alexos Travier commanded rising from under 100,000 to nearly 190,000 or even higher according to some estimates. It was also in these years that the Warrior Lodges adopted their new purpose, as a place for worship of the gods and it was here that the Eagle Warriors began to drop the pretence of loyalty and revel in their new faith, restoring the old gods of Mexicatii to life. It is rumoured that they would even sacrifice members of the legion to the gods, the ultimate display of devotion on their part. It was also through these lodges that many of the Eagle Warriors began to adopt the red hand, a single gauntlet painted red which signified a death oath from the warrior in question, each of whom had vowed to seek out the most dangerous of the foe and sacrifice them to the gods or else take their place. However, eventually, word of these bloody rituals reached Terra and the Emperor ordered the Eagle Warriors be destroyed, their name erased from all record of them but it was too late. Within weeks of this declaration, Icarion the Stormborn announced his own rebellion against Terra. The war for which the XIIIth had been preparing for decades had at last begun. 'The Judgement of the Stormborn' When the Eagle Warriors returned to the Imperium from the Ghoul Stars, they found Icarion, the Stormborn, and near the entire I legion waiting for them. The Stormborn had been sent in the Emperor's place to pass judgement over the XIIIth and, if needs be, destroy them to prevent the rot in their ranks from spreading. So it was that the Stormborn met his brother of the XIIIth on the world of Troya and demanded he answer for his and his legion's crimes. However, Alexos saw right through the Stormborn's veneer of loyalty and saw the turmoil in his brother's heart caused by the elevation of Alexandros of the V to the office of Warmaster in his stead. So, instead of answering for his crimes, Alexos showed the Stormborn what the future held for him and the Lightning Bearers. In this vision, the Stormborn saw Madrigal burn and his sons die, cut down by Custodian blades. Amidst it all, Icarion saw the Emperor standing resplendent amidst the burning ruins of Icarion's home, raised on a podium that was actually a pile of Icarion's dead sons. However, then Alexos changed the vision to another possible future. In this one, Icarion sat on the throne on Terra and his Lightning Bearers now wore gold, not the custodians. The Imperium flourished under his rule and humanity had entered a new golden age. It is said that upon seeing these two visions of the future, the Stormborn wept. These were not tears of surprise or grief, for the Stormborn had himself seen these two possible future's but dismissed them as apparitions, but the tears of rage of a son betrayed. It was in that moment, as his tears fell into the dirt of Troya, that the Stormborn made his choice. He could no longer serve the Emperor. He must rally his brothers to his cause and overthrow their tyrannical father. To this day, it is unknown what weakened the Stormborn's resolve on Troya. Was it perhaps bitterness at being passed over for the office of Warmaster? The weight of keeping secret the Ghost Crusade and all the crimes he had been forced to commit in its prosecution? None know. All that is known is the result. The Stormborn declared that the Eagle Warriors had returned from the dark path they had begun treading on and had already paid in blood for their crimes in the Ghoul Stars. With his wayward brother pardoned, Icarion left Troya and returned to Madrigal to begin to formulate his plans and rally brothers to his cause. The Insurrection was now inevitable. Legion Organisation and Structure Within the ranks of the Eagle Warriors, there exists a quiet order known as the Serpent Lodge. Founded by Alexos Travier upon being united with his legion, to outsiders the Serpent Lodge is simply a place where warriors of all ranks may gather in equal brotherhood and talk of what they wish. However, this is just a facade, maintained in order to hide the true activities of the Lodge. Shunned by many of the Terran astartes, the Serpent Lodge is a place where worship of the Aztekis gods can endure, far beyond the gaze of the Emperor. Amongst the ranks of the XIIIth, rumours abound of bloody rituals and sacrifices to the gods and the gold idols that Alexos worshipped upon his homeworld. It is said by the Terran veterans, many of whom steadfastly refuse to be drawn into the cult's nefarious activities, that in order to be accepted into the Lodge, an Eagle Warrior must rip out the still beating heart of an astartes of a brother legion, both an act of treachery to draw the gods attention and a sacrifice to appease them. It is for this reason, say the Terrans, that some of the most devout members of the lodge paint their right gauntlet red, not to symbolise the blood they have shed in the name of the Imperial Truth as the Lodge members say. No matter what happens behind the closed doors of the Lodge chambers which exist on board every vessel of the XIIIth, all that can be known for certain about the lodge is that it is one of the strongest dividing lines amongst the Eagle Warriors, who is a warrior of the Lodge and who isn't. The gods who it's said are worshipped in the lodge are no less mysterious than the organization which is accused of worshipping them. There is Mixcoatl, god of blood and death, Chalchiutotlin, god of disease and sickness, Calacoyanti, god of change and time and the youngest, Tlazolteotl, god of carnality and pleasure. According the ancient religion and beliefs of Mexicatii, each of these gods represents a fundamental pillar of the universe and they need sacrifice to sustain them. If they don't receive sacrifice then they will gradually begin to fade and if one fades, then the natural order of the universe will be overthrown and all life will perish and so the gods shall also perish, leaving nothing but an empty void in which no life can thrive nor any sun rise. Thus, the followers of the Aztekis gods believe that the sacrifices they make are necessary for the continued survival of all life and that the world shall end when people cease to believe in the gods and stop sacrificing beings to them. Indeed, the followers of the Aztekis gods even give this void of unbelief a name: Cipalocatl, the Life Witherer, The Void from Which None Can Return Alive. 'Specialist Formations' *'Aztekis Circle' - The main four advisors, each of them is a Cadre Master (Lord Commander equivalent). A Cadre is comprised of 10,000 warriors. There are eighteen cadres in total, but only four of their masters can be chosen for the Circle. The Circle acts as the advisors and main bodyguard of the primarch. Their rule can only be overruled by the primarch or the Jaguar Warriors. *'Animal Packs' - Mexicatii is filled with large monsters and animals, many of them useable in battle. Most XIIIth Legion warriors make it a sport in their time on Mexicatii to hunt the largest and most ferocious animal on Mexicatii. *'Jaguar Toa' - Specialis Terminators, these are the elites of the legion. They wear specialised armour and utilise large obsidian longswords as their preferred wargear. *'Eagle Hunters' - An elite jetbike unit, only one-hundred of these can ever exist. They fly in packs of five, and all of them are armed with laser shooting lances or with large obsidian power mauls. Their jetbikes are armed with twin-linked plasma fusils. *'Kaskuta' - Crazed Apothecaries and Librarians who display suicidal urges and a blatant disregard for overall combat doctrine. They are employed as efficient shock assault troops, as they have no fear of dead. They are armed with artificer made armour and large shields, their main close-combat weapon being a chainsword or power sword. War Disposition strength and materiel here Exemplary Battles go here 'Legion Gene-Seed' 'Legion Beliefs' 'Legion Combat Doctrine' The Eagle Warriors attack in sacrificial waves. First we send in a huge tank wall filled with thousands of astartes, this is the prey. These are supposed to get as much attention as possible, then the first attack comes. Another huge wall of mastodon and land raider tanks roll up filled with terminators and dreads, and these tear at the enemy. The hammer blow is the third wave, fast vehicles, jetbikes and beasts and artillery destroy the last bits of remaining enemy. All waves are accompanied by huge waves of storm eagles and stormbirds, evecuating the first and second wave when the third "destructor" wave hits. The last wave is always lead by one of either the Aztekii or the Jaguar Toa. Many cultists and solar auxilia regiments help with these opperations alot too. (They are a part of first and third wave, second wave is all titanicus and astartes wall). 'Notable Eagle Warriors' 'Legion Fleet' 'Legion Relics' 'Legion Appearance' 'Legion Colours' Before their reunification with their Primarch, the XIIIth Legion were clad in burnished gold, in recognition of their steadfastness and absolute loyalty to the Emperor. Following their reunification with their gene-sire, Alexos began to wrought changes upon the XIIIth, in order to mould them into something more to his liking. The Eagle Warriors adopted the green of the sea of their Legion home world of Mexicatii Prime, with the exception of the insets of the shoulder pauldrons and left vambrace, which are coloured bone-white. Their shoulder pauldron trim was left in the original gold of the old XIIIth Legion. Strange tribal and totemic markings are often stenciled upon their shoulder pauldrons and vambrace. Many of these symbols have hidden meaning to outsiders of the Legion. They were originally believed to be primitive symbols of their native heritage of Mexicatii Prime. But following their fall from grace, it is now believed by Imperial scholars that these symbols have a somewhat darker meaning. The general consensus is that these arcane symbols indicate a warriors' allegiance to the Ruinous Powers in a manner comprehensible only to other Legion inductees and to varying degrees depending on the viewer's level of initiation into the mysteries of the Legion's Warrior Lodges. Almost every battle-brother usually bedecks his battle-plate with at least one fur pelt or a pelt of feathers to show their rank and to show they are worthy of fighting. This was a common practice amongst the warriors of Mexicatii Prime that was carried over to the XIIIth Legion following the induction of Mexicatan Neophytes into their ranks. 'Legion Badge' The Eagle Warriors Legion badge is a stylised eagle head with two lightning bolts striking downwards. This symbol is reminiscent of the Raptor Imperialis, the early iconography worn by the proto-Astartes known as the Thunder Warriors during the Unification Wars. 'Notable Quotes' Feel free to add your own 'By the Eagles Warriors' Feel free to add your own 'About the Eagle Warriors' 'Gallery' Eagle Warriors Color.png|Eagle Warriors Legion iconography Eagle Warrior.png|Eagle Warriors Legion appearance. Category:Legions Category:Insurrectionist